Never
by Goddess Romi Sparkles
Summary: Teddy shocks his godfather, Harry, with something he never saw coming. How will their relationship as godfather and godson survive this? What will Harry do? What will he think? Written for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp run by Ralinde.


A/N: This is for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp (HPFC). Obviously the pairing is Harry/Teddy, if you don't like slash get out. Also, this is not beta'd. I'm definitely looking for a beta so if you are interested please PM me. I really, really need one.

With that being said, happy readings!

* * *

**Never**

* * *

"Harry?" The nineteen year old metamorphmagus called from the hallway just outside the living room. Harry almost didn't hear him because he was so wrapped up with filling out last minute reports for work.

"In here, Teddy." The bespectacled raven-haired man called out, scratching the back of his neck. A frown was set into his face, looking much older and mature than he did during the final battle at Hogwarts and afterward.

Teddy came swaggering in, his usual prankster grin settled on his face. If he didn't know who Teddy's parents were he would have sworn Sirius had lain with Tonks before both of them had left their world.

"Oh, there you are." The teen said happily, sitting on the coffee table next to the papers Harry had lain out. "Harry… I have to tell you something." He announced, looking at his preoccupied godfather with amber eyes before they flashed grey and back to amber again.

Harry nodded his head while making a noncommittal sound, his face slightly turned to show Teddy he was listening but his eyes remained on the papers in his hands. His lips moved slightly with whatever he was reading.

Teddy sighed, "Look Harry, I like you… I love you."

Harry nodded, "I love you too, Teddy." He said distractedly, seizing a quill and scratching something down on a form quickly. "Is there something wrong?" Harry asked after being startled when Teddy suddenly groaned loudly.

The teen clearly looked distressed, his hair that was a light violet color quickly darkened to black much like Harry's, who suspected it was most likely his natural hair color because of him having Black blood. "You just don't get it!" Teddy exclaimed, standing and pulling at his hair leaving harry even more confused.

"Get it?" Harry parroted with wide eyes, following his godson as he paced the length of the room. "What is going on, Teddy?"

"I keep trying to tell you but you never listen to me. Never. You're always so busy… never have any time for me anymore." The teen mumbled to himself, there was something almost heartbreaking about the tone he used.

Now Harry was standing, approaching the young man before him cautiously. "Now Teddy, I can't fix whatever is wrong unless you –"

Teddy exploded before he could say anymore, "I've been trying to tell you! But you're so bloody busy these days you're like a fucking zombie!" He yelled kicking over the coffee table paying no heed to Harry's shocked silence.

The raven-haired man's jaw had dropped ten stories when the curse fell from his godson's lips. Teddy was never really one for cursing and if he did he certainly wouldn't do it where his godfather's disapproving stare could catch him. "W-what? Teddy…why – Mmph!"

A pair of warm and slightly chapped lips slammed into his own, cutting him off rudely. Harry stood frozen with wide unblinking eyes. After about a minute of kissing his unresponsive godfather Teddy pulled back. Unease swirled in his belly and yet he looked to Harry with a slightly hopeful look.

Then Harry moved, it was just a blink but it was definitely something. The bespectacled man drew in a shaky breathe, his lips moved to form words but nothing would come out.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spring it on you like that." Teddy tried to explain stepping closer to Harry but the older man shuffled away quickly, almost tripping over the rug in his haste.

"N-no, that's – um, you just stay there, Teddy." Harry stammered, waving his hand out in a jerky manner while continuing to shuffle toward the doorway. "I have to go get some more.. parchment, I-I'll be right back."

He was near hysterical, this couldn't be happening to him of all people at a time like this. He was practically hyperventilating, already up and running out of the living room to get away from… him. His godson, Teddy, had sprung such shocking news on him, but it wasn't what he was told per se but the way he was told. Everything had started out so good too.

Teddy's hopeful mask crumbled instantly, hurt and rejection coursing through his being. His hair dulled into a depressing shade of grey. The teen was left there standing in the middle of the living room with a crushed heart.


End file.
